Thus the Courier went to a New world
by gleniv2
Summary: Ten years after the Battle of Hoover Damn the Courier finds himself once more flung into conflict to protect the people of the Mojave from Roman looking, slavers, once more. Remember Freeside will be the rallying cry across the NCR.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own Do not own Gate or Fallout both series belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

It had been Ten years since the NCR had won the second battle of Hoover Dam, thanks in part to the intervention of Courier Six. Much had changed, the NCR had brought "civilization" to the Mojave. Roads were improved, industry was being rebuilt, taxes collected. The NCR had even managed to get ahold of pre-war schematics for Infantry Fighting Vehicles, and tanks. The Courier himself had been named the hero of the NCR, and of the Mojave. Although many of his companions, save ED-E, had long departed he remained vigilant in the Mojave. His day to day tasks involved handling disputes between troops and diplomats of the NCR and the Locals or aiding the King in his efforts to improve the situation of Freeside. One day, as the courier was helping in Freeside war once again, found itself in the Mojave.

Two men stood together behind a table, one wearing blue jeans, with a black leather jacket. On the back of the jacket stitched on were the words "The Kings". The other man stood a foot taller, he wore an olive drab coat with a uniform underneath. The lapels of his coat had pins on it both read "US", on his shoulders and collar one could see four gold stars.

The man in leather looked over to the man in the coat "Wow Six, I don't know how you convinced the Crimson Caravan to sell water to Freeside at such a discounted price."

Six, who had up to this point been leaning a bit on the wall behind him looked over to the man next to him "Wasn't that hard Alex, called in a favor from Ringo". Ringo had since been placed in charge of the Crimson Caravan office in the Mojave following the evidence against Alice McLafferty. "People tend to be willing to do a lot for someone who has saved their life from a bunch of escaped convicts".

Alex laughed "Still thanks for the help, it made rationing the water so much easier, the NCR says it'll be a week before they fix our water pumps and get clean water once more flowing to Freeside". Alex went silent for a moment, he had a question he'd been meaning to ask Six he just never had the time to do so. "Hey, Si…."

Alex's sentence was cut off with the sounds of a sudden commotion by the Atomic Wrangler. Alex and Six briefly exchanged looks before deciding to head in the direction. As the approached, however, the sounds of the commotion changed from what sounded like curious people to screams of horror. At the sound of the screams, Six and Alex drew their weapons. Alex had a 10mm pistol, a standard firearm for a member of The Kings. Six, on the other hand, had drawn a plasma pistol as they approached the source of the commotion.

Six was the first to turn the corner. Shocked he witnessed soldiers dressed like Caesars Legion if a lot less red, as they were massacring the people of Freeside. Before Alex could turn the corner Six placed his arm out to stop him. "Go tell the King to send help then find Colonel Hsu, tell him Six sent you and that we will need the NCR's strip garrison here now". What threw six for an even larger loop was the strange creatures that fought with this army. Giants, ugly creatures that reminded him of Super Mutants, Flying lizards straight out of an old-world fantasy book, or a Grognak the Barbarian comic.

Six's train of thought was interrupted at the sound of shouting, as he looked up he saw six men charging at him with spears. _Well, at least they fight like Caesar's Legion._ Six thought to himself, before grabbing a plasma grenade from his hip and pulling the pin. He waited three seconds before throwing the grenade at the men. The men stopped as this strange glowing object was thrown at them before it all went black for them. The two closest to the explosion were turned into piles of green goo. The remainder were shredded nothing left besides limbs and guts. _Right then I just need to survive until the NCR and King can get reinforcements down here the Mormon fort would be the best place to hold up._

* * *

-Imperial Side-

Legate Decimus Antius, a middle-aged man, had felt joy at being selected to lead the Imperial forces through the gate to conquer new lands for the Empire. It had been three years since the Empire conquered the Warrior Bunnies. They would conquer this land to securing for the Empire great bounties of plunder and slaves. As Deimus reviewed the troops another man approached him. Decimus recognized him as his longtime friend and college Sextus Memor, a Centurion.

"Its exciting isn't it, the idea that the gods have given us such a grand opportunity as this to expand the glory of the Empire," Sextus said a smile forming on his face.

Decimus looked down at his old friend, the years had not been kind to him, he had a scar on the left side of his face running from his temple down to his chin. He had earned that from a Warrior Bunny. This was just one visible scar of many, his arms had scars up and down the length. However, Decimus couldn't help by smile at his friend and his enthusiasm. "It is indeed a grand opportunity." Decimus pulled out his horn blowing into it ordering the legion to advance through the gate.

After thirty minutes of marching, the Imperial legion saw the light at the end of the dark swirling vortex that was the inside of the gate. As they passed through, they were shocked at the sight. Before they were a ruined city, many of the people who lived there lived in squalor. Even those who lived in the poorer districts in the capital of Sadera were better off than these people. He could see children chasing what looked to be an oversized rat, people eating what looked to be an oversized roach. Many of the buildings around them were abandoned or in the process of collapsing, those that were occupied looked in poor repair. Sextus had walked up to join his friend.

"Have we been led to a kingdom who has just finished a war, it looks as though this city has already been put to the siege," Sextus said still in shock at the scene before them. It wasn't long, however, before one of the locals spotted the men in armor. The look of terror on the man's face was clear. Although they had no idea what the man said they hear two familiar words Caesar's and Legion. At the local's screams of terror, many around him began to flee, running in all directions.

Sextus looked at his friend puzzled "Had another legion already been sent through, if so where are they?"

Decimus looked around at the terrified crowd, " I have heard nothing about another legion being sent through prior to us, still this land is peculiar." Decimus pulled out his horn once more from his waist and signaled the legion to attack.

The Legions offensive was met with great success, so long as it stayed away from the walls. Strange armored knights guarded them, and it was difficult to even get near with their infantry. However, their dragon riders were able to fly over the wall. There was little in the way of organized resistance. A few people in this city had strange magic sticks that could fell a legionary even with his shield. However, they were too spread out to be able to put up any real form of resistance. It was then Decimus heard it an explosion. He looked behind him to witness a group of what remained of his men 2 goo piles and the rest left as shredded bodies. He took note of the man who had killed his men so quickly. The man wore an olive drab coat and a uniform underneath. On his lapel, he could make out what looked to be letters "US" and there were four stars on his neck and shoulders. The way the man carried himself, he was no stranger to combat, even though the city was in chaos, he didn't seem to run like the civilians, or haphazardly fire his magic stick like those with the black coats. This man was cold and calculating with his attacks, his shots were accurate. What shocked him more was the weapon the man held. Unlike the others who fought back whos weapons sparked and threw a small projectile at his men this one glowed. It sent some sort of Greenlight out that did not simply pierce his men but burned them. Some of the men it hit didn't just simply die the turned into a green pile on the ground. _He must be a powerful mage, if there are many more like him in the land then it'll be trouble for the empire. No matter he is just one man against a legion. _ Decimus though as a smile began to form on his mouth. However, the man was proving difficult to kill and was quick to come to the aid of any civilian he could get to. Even in the chaos that was the city the man still found time to render aid to the wounded and directed those who could make it to a Keep.

However, much to his annoyance the man didn't stand and wait for his death. As soon as he had a chance he ran to what looked like a keep. Decimus also noticed several citizens beginning to run for the keep as well. _Tsk_ he thought_ looks like we are going to need more siege equipment. _

* * *

-Six's View-

_This group was definitely similar to Caesar's Legion. How though, that had to be impossible. The Legion had been broken, Legate Lanius had been convinced to flee east, and Caesar was more then likely dead by now, if not by the bombs the Boomers dropped on his camp, then by the Brain cancer in his head. There was no way this group was associated with them. Still, the emulated them a lot. Still, where could they have come from? _ All this passed through Six's mind. For now, he'd have to bury these question for later.

Six opened the door to the Old Mormon Fort. Once inside he shut the door and looked around. It wasn't long before a woman ran up to him. He recognized her immediately it was Julie Farkas.

"Six what's going on ?" She both sounded and looked overwhelmed "Even with the help of the NCR and you, we were just barely scraping by, now we are being overwhelmed with wounded and scared."

"Julie if I knew what was going on I would tell you, all I know is some Ceasar's legion look likes are currently on a rampage through Freeside. Suddenly through the door, a man burst in a child in his arms, "Quick lock the gates they are right behind me." Six looked over at Julie before running for the ancient bar to block the door. It was ancient and would most likely not hold for long. _ Just hold till reinforcements come_. Six Thought.

Ten more minutes of desperate struggle, the air was suddenly filled with the sound of multiple rotors. You could also hear the sound of engines growling in the distance. "Hold out a little longer" Six shouted. "Help is on its way"

* * *

-Empire's View-

Decimus was in shock, the battle had been going their way, Only three points had managed to hold out, The wall with the Iron Knights, a Building that had been crawling with more of those black shirt wearing mages, and that Keep. Suddenly, however, the gate where the knights stood vigilant parted, on the other side he saw what looked like armored Elephants and chariots. Each firing massive magic attacks at his men killing many with each strike. In the skies, he saw strange flying chariots, they would engage his dragons, as well as dropping off soldiers. Once again these soldiers proved to be more mages, firing even larger magic weapons at him. The idea of an Army of mages frightened Decimus, while he was no stranger to magic, magic was not used in overly offensive capacities in the empire. As support sure but like these strange men in brown, this was something different. _Just where are we _he thought?

Decimus suddenly felt a tug on his tunic under his armor, he looked down from his horse terrified. His longtime friend Sextus was in terrible shape, blood running down his face.

"You must flee, take the rest of our forces and flee, let the Emperor and Senate know what kind of foe lay beyond the gate. Warn them, that they need to send more men."

Decimus looked at his friend with concern in his eyes "I…."

"Go now you fool, I and my Century will hold them for as long as possible a Legate of the empire cannot be captured by these barbarians," Sextus said, his tone was now desperate. Desperate knowing this was his last fight. Desperate knowing that this would be the last time he would see his friend.

Decimus gave the order to retreat leaving Sextus' century to cover their retreat.

* * *

-Six's View-

After another thirty minutes of fighting the battle of Freeside had ended. Two and a half hours of slaughter had come to an end. NCR citizens lay slaughtered. Many family members were left unaccounted for, many fearing that had been taken by the strange men on the other side of the gate.

Six knew that the NCR would demand blood for this, that war had once again returned to the Mojave. Six knew this was going to be a different conflict than before thought after he had made sure the NCR was dug in around the gate, and the people of Freeside were helped as best as he could help them he went northeast. Nestled near the Colorado River was a small bunker. Six opened the door to the bunker and stepped inside. As he entered the bunkers automated lights came on, "Beginning decontamination process" a robot female voice chirped at him. Once the process had been completed six wondered into the bunker. It was a homey looking place. However, Six was not looking for a place to stay, he made his way to a statue head. These types of statues were all the rage back in the old-world. He pushed a hidden button under the statue revealing a hidden room. At the end of the room lay an armory, and in the far left corner of the armory lay a suit of armor. The armor was a blackish silver color, the helmet looked like an elongated face, with yellow eyes. On the left breast of the armor was an E surrounded by Twelve stars, Although someone had tried really hard to remove this symbol from the armor.

"Enclave Hellfire armor, the pinnacle of the enclaves research into Duraframe and its application for Power Armor, that is until I dropped that satellite strike onto the mobile base at Adams Airforce Base," Six said to no one in particular. Six knew he would be needed in by the NCR, he was a man who could accomplish the impossible. He stepped inside the power armor and did a final system check. Once satisfied he gathered as many Microfusion cells as he could carry in his pack, he would need them for his unique Laer, and A321s Plasma Rifle. He would also need a few energy cells for his Novasurge. Once he had gathered the equipment to his liking he began to make his way back to Freeside, the coming weeks, no, the year was going to be an interesting one, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been four months since, what many had dubbed the Freeside Massacre. In that time the NCR had built a dome around the Gate, outside the dome was a wall similar to the one that surrounded Camp McCarran. Kimball promised the people of the Mojave and the NCR Senate blood for that massacre. To see to the operation beyond the Gate General Lee Oliver the "hero" of the battle of Hoover Dam. Many of the troopers were upset by the news. Oliver was viewed as a completely incompetent man. He wasted NCR resources in the four years he had overseen the Garrison in the Mojave. An army of tribals with spears, swords, and hammer had almost routed the troops. Had it not been for the sudden arrival of the Courier many of the NCR's troops would've been needlessly slaughter. The troops that stormed Freeside were practically the same as Caesar's Legion, just add fantasy monsters. If Oliver struggled before, he would do the same now.

Of course, the one saving grace the troopers had was they were far better equipped then they were during the battles for Hoover Dam. Scavenged APCs, armored cars, and Pre-War Tanks now prepared to cross through the Gate. The NCR now had a growing airforce thanks to the Boomers, several refurbished F-80 Nuclear, as well as several Vertibirds. In total 10,000 troops were being sent into the Special region.

Six had during those four months, preparing for his time across the Gate. Although Oliver, and Kimball both attempted to prevent this from happening. However, the Senate would have none of it. The Courier had practically carried the entire Mojave campaign himself. Oliver's incompetence was not lost on the Senate, and they recognized the courier's ability to rally people. Even people that hated the NCR, such as the Brotherhood, Enclave, and the Khans. There were people in the NCR who believed that it would not be too far a stretch to lay the complete victory of the battle at the courier feet. In the end, Oliver was forced to accept the courier's presence, although what only angered him more was he had no authority over the courier, while the courier had the ability to command squads if he saw fit.

On the Morning of March 15th, 2291, the troops prepared themselves to cross the gate. In front of them, a make-shift podium had been erected and General Oliver stood there a smirk on his face. In his and Kimball mind, this was yet another chance to expand the NCR's land, to everyone else this was about revenge. Suddenly the speakers let out a screech as Oliver turned on the mic. "Soldiers of the Republic today is the day we get out revenge, to show those Caesar's Legion look-alikes that you do not tread on the Bear." Oliver coughed as he shuffled the papers with his speech on it. "They have made a great mistake by attacking our citizens of free side, they have declared war on the greatest nation this continent has seen, since the America of old. We shall show them why Caesar failed, we shall crush them beneath our boots, and we shall bring those who are missing home." He paused for a moment letting his words sink in. "FOR THE REPUBLIC!" His chant was echoed by the troopers assembled before the podium. "Get to your vehicles and move out"

Six was forced to stand in an APC one of the few vehicles that could support a man in full power Armor. There were also four other troopers with him beside the vehicle's crew. All of them looked upon six, completely wide-eyed. Six could over here them talking although he pretended to ignore it. "Holy shit that's the courier" one of the privates nearest to him whispered to the other. "What no way think he give us his autograph" the courier sighed quietly. He knew many of the younger troops looked up to him, still, he didn't want them to be so focused on him instead of the tasks at hand. The Radio in the Driver's compartment was abuzz with communications. "This is Heavy 1 actual; how long does anyone think this tunnel goes on for?" "Heavy 1 this is Papa Bear; first vehicles are about to make contact with the exit in thirty seconds." The radio was silent for only half a minute before the lead vehicle broke it. "This is Green Leader we got contacts on the other side. Fuckers built a whole camp here"

"Roger that Green Leader, alright boys get ready for a hot deployment" In the APC the crew began to load their machine guns, as well as the main cannon. The troopers inside began loaded their Magazines into their service rifles. Six for his part slapped a Microfusion cell into his Laer. The weapon hummed to life with the new power source placed in. It was another minute before the APC made it through the Gate. Once it had cleared it, the ramp was dropped, and the troopers scurried out. As Six walked out he looked out into the camp below. It reminded him of The Fort.

* * *

**Imperial View **

Decimus was saddened by the loss of his friend Sextus, if it had not been for him, he'd have died on the other side of the gate, or worse been taken prisoner by the barbarians. His men had been on edge these four months, the mages on the other side did not take advantage of their success and push their advantage. Perhaps they believed they had routed the Legion so badly it would not try to attack again. During that time Decimus had not sat idle. Although he had lost a lot of favor when he was forced back across the gate, he still had a few favors to call in. He had succeeded in rebuilding his legion and was prepared to teach those mages a lesson for their arrogance.

As Decimus sat in his tent discussing war plans with his officers, he was suddenly interrupted by a young boy. "Legate sir the- "You dare interrupt our meeting boy!" One of the guards interrupted the boy and was about to hit him before Decimus intervened. "You had better have a good reason for interrupting us boy or I'll have you flogged" The boy took a moment to regain his composure. "Milord a strange horseless carriage has just exited the Gate, a group of men matching the description of the wizards have exited it." Decimus' eyes went wide, he ran out of the tent and looked up towards the hill. Several horseless carriages sat on the hill. The familiar men in tan were getting out taking up positions above his camp. More strange things were beginning to exit the gate. Armored elephants, with two noses, larger carriages with moving tusks and a small tube on top the moved side to side. Still more of the men and tan were getting out.

Decimus looked over to the officers gathered "What are you waiting for, rally the Cohorts, we can not let them occupy holy Alnus"

* * *

**Six's view**

As the NCR troopers and Rangers took position rifles began to fire. As the Legion soldiers began to march and rally in an attempt to march up the hill, the rifle rounds began to cut them down. Behind the infantry, Six saw mortars and other artillery being put into position. *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*. Mortars began to sing their song of death. *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* The close-knit formations the legion marched in, became an artillery operator dream. Six began to march towards the edge of the hill. He watched as the formations were shattered by the shells as they impacted the Earth kicking up the dirt. Those in the immediate impact were killed instantly their bodies torn to shreds. Those lucky, or unlucky enough to survive were left with stumps. The legion archers attempted to return their own deadly volley in response to the lead being thrown their way. However, the NCR rifles could outrange their archers at a great distance all the arrows fell short of their intended targets.

"Colonel they got more of those flying Deathclaws heading our way." The legion attempted to break the defense by using their dragons. Six looked up at the creature that was flying above them. The NCR had brought their own weapons to deal with the dragon riders. As soon as they came within range a group of the automated surface to air missiles were launched (ASAMs). Before the Dragons riders could maneuver they were shot out of the air, raining guts, and gore on their allies below.

Six decided that now was as good a time as any to join in the fight. He drew his Laer and targets what looked to be a centurion. He took aim and pulled the trigger; the blue beam raced out across the field and struck the Centurion. Six could see the look of terror on the eyes of the soldiers around him, as their officer's flesh melted from his bone, leaving only his armor, and a smoldering pile of ash and bone. Six took aim and repeated the process, anyone who looked to be giving orders, or rallying legionaries forward met the same fate. Each death just as gruesome as the last, some exploded as the liquid in their bodies boiled from the shot, the energy that was released and killed the men standing next to them. Others, simply fell dead however, the legion began to fall back off the hill.

* * *

**Imperial View**

Decimus Looked on in terror, his legion was being decimated. These mages from the other side of the Gate had brought with them even more destructive spells then he saw originally. With each thud, he heard he knew it was only a matter of time until a group of legionaries exploded into a fireball. _Just who are these people, who did we attack_. Decimus thought to himself as he watched the slaughter before him. Then he saw it a man in heavy armor walked to the side of the hill. He watched as the man surveyed the carnage before him before he finally drew his own staff. Decimus watched in terror as the man took aim at one of his centurions, he had to hold back his food as he watched the man get hit, his flesh melting from his body. He watched as his legion broke, he watched as the organized machine that had conquered a whole continent fled, like cowards from the men on this hill.

He was brought out of his trance by a hand pulling on his shoulder. "Legate what do we do our men are routing" He looked down to see a Centurion looking to him, terror in his eyes.

"You must go to the capital warn the Senate and the Emperor, warn them that an army of mages has taken the hill and that they need to send more legions less the hill remains occupied". As he watched the Centurion leave he turned around and donned his helmet. If he was to die here, then he would do so charging the enemy, he would not shame himself nor his family running. He gathered a small group of cavalry and made his charge. He watched as one by one the men next to him began to fall. Rounds striking riders or horse alike, as they began to get close to the hill the last thing Decimus saw was a blue beam before it struck him in the face.

* * *

**Six's View**

Six's aim was true the leader of the cavalry charge was struck his skin turned to ash as his Skelton and armor fell from the horse it sat on, only to be trampled by those who were charging with him. At the sight of their officer's death, they too began to route and fled from the fighting. The field went quiet the camp below was abandoned, as soon as the fighting had ended the combat engineers began to set up proper defenses. Trenches were being dug and a wall erected, they knew they had bought themselves some time but the enemy would return soon. Six walked himself over to the command tent and stepped out of his Power Armour. He made sure to remove the Core before walking into the command tent. "We should pursue them and wipe them out permanently." It was clear Oliver wanted to take the advantage and wipe the enemy out. "That would be unwise sir, we don't have the supplies to move off the hill yet, nor do we know if there are more men waiting to push us off the hill. We should dig in and wait for our supplies to arrive" It was clear Colonel Hsu did not agree with the Oliver and neither then Six. Oliver had two years to destroy Caesar's Legion and he squandered it, men, who only wielded spears, swords, and a few small arms. Who had turned away from modern medicine and instead used tribal healing powder. These are the men Oliver almost lost to, NCR morale was low and they were suffering an attrition rate of almost 90%. An army of tribals almost beat back an industrial army.

It was because of the courier's footwork, and the other officers that the NCR was able to push the Legion back. It was the courier who rallied the Brotherhood, the Khans, Boomers, even the Enclave remnants to the NCR's banner. It was the Courier who trained the troops at Camp Gulf. There was more the courier had done for the NCR, but he was not officially affiliated with the NCR nor its military. Yet he had done the work that Oliver should have done, and in the end, Six led the charge against the legion and Oliver showed up at the last minute to attempt to claim the glory. However, the exploits of the courier made their way back to the NCR and the Senate. There was a bill that Kimball had to block to have Oliver recalled and stripped of his rank, Many in the NCR urged the Courier to join the Army, some in the Senate even offered him a General's commission.

Six was brought out his thoughts with Oliver calling to him "Six you still with us?"

"Hmm, oh yes was thinking about something what can I do for you General" Six made sure to put as much venom in the word General as he could, judging by Oliver's face it was not lost on him. Oliver stood erect once more and adjusted his tie, "What is your opinion should we go on the offensive or wait" Six thought for the moment, Hsu was right they currently had the advantage, the could dig into a favorable position here and their supply lines were relatively short. "Let us send some scouts in a fifteen-mile radius, meanwhile we should dig in and wait for supplies to be better built up, no need to risk the lives we don't have chasing a scattered enemy when more can be waiting in the wind.

* * *

**Imperial View**

The centurion had spent the last four days riding hard, avoiding his comrades now turned to banditry. When he arrived in the Capital he was exhausted, but he had a job to do, he must warn the Senate and the Emperor. Once he delivers his message the Court was convened, and he could watch. Marquess Casel spoke, he wanted to know what the Emperors plans were to deal with the men who occupied the hill, about the loss of life the legion had suffered. Much to the Centurion and many who had gathered the Emperor was not fazed, although he laid no blame for the loss at anyone's feet. Though the centurion was not happy about those calling to continue an offensive, they hadn't seen it. The explosions, the range of their staves, the blue light that melted flesh. The final straw for the centurion was the emperor calling to have the vassal kingdoms march against the hill. The centurion saw what the others could or would not. The Empire was running head long into a cliff, and the outlanders were chasing them towards it.


End file.
